An Inheritance of Blood and Fame
by englishrose07
Summary: Few people knew that, five months after Harry died, Ginny gave birth to his child. Now Lily Potter is starting at Hogwarts and her secret identity is revealed. Will her father's past provide clues for her own destiny? ABANDONED UNLESS REQUESTED TO CONTINU
1. Don't Dry My Tears

It had rained without stopping since he died. It was like the world had been turned upside down, Ginny thought bitterly. Ever since the world's deadliest fear and its greatest hero had been cursed into oblivion by a single spell the rain had washed all the tears from her face, as neither would stop. She wondered if she remembered what a blue sky looked like, or if she would ever enjoy the sun again.

Ginny looked out the carriage window at Hogwarts castle looming across the grounds. She remembered the first time she saw it's many towers, sailing across the lake as a nervous first year. The castle windows had been blazing with light, emanating warmth and power. Now the castle was dark and lonely. It had been closed for the last year, after Dumbledore died and Harry had gone off to find Voldemort. Hogwarts would be opened again in September, now that peace had been restored. Ginny wondered if any of her classmates would return to finish their final year. She carefully placed a hand on her stomach. She wouldn't be going, certainly.

The carriage squelched to a stop in the muddy drive. Arthur Weasley slowly climbed out, helping his wife and daughter out as well. Ginny turned and saw her four brothers emerge from the carriage behind them. Her stomach knotted as they slowly shouldered a coffin onto their shoulders, adjusting the black cloth that protected it from the rain. All seven of the Weasleys slowly made their way towards the open castle doors, where a crowd of people was gathered. The funeral couldn't be outdoors, due to the persistently terrible weather. Ginny remembered Dumbledore's funeral, 13 months previously, with the lake shining under a faultless blue sky. Now it was turbid and disturbed, the sky an angry mass of black clouds. Instead, the procession moved through the doors and onwards into the Great Hall. The coffin was set on a platform in the center of the room, and the sea of black-clad people circled around it.

Fred nudged her and Ginny realized that it was time. Straightening her shoulders, she climbed the platform steps to stand next to the coffin. Slowly, she pulled the black shroud off the coffin, revealing the words:

Harry James Potter

The Chosen One

1980 – 1997

She traced a finger over the engraving, lingering on Potter. A name she could have carried, had he survived. Taking a deep, shuddering breath she turned to face the crowd.

"We are gathered here today to remember the life of Harry Potter. Though his life was short, it is more memorable that that of many wizards who have lived for a century. He lived for 10 years in the muggle world, not realizing his fame and significance. I was witness to the last 6 years of his life, the younger sister of his best friend Ron Weasley. From the first day I saw him at Kings Cross Station I developed a massive crush." she chuckled softly, and continued. "As he became closer to my family through my brother, I began to learn more about the person Harry was, rather than the famous Potter. He was an ordinary, athletic teenage boy, but with a past and future that separated him from all others.

No matter how frustrated or uncomfortable he became with his celebrity status, Harry never walked away what he thought was right. As he discovered more about his connection with Voldemort, he became more determined to avenge his parents' deaths. He also caught a glimpse of the harsh, cruel world that we lived in long before most of us. When he was 14, he was tortured by the Cruciatus Curse and saw Cedric Diggory die. He lost a beloved godfather at 15, and discovered the prophecy that made Voldemort mark him as an enemy. He was accused of cheating in the Triwizard Tournament and branded a liar by the Ministry of Magic. But he made it through, with the support of Ron and Hermione, and of course, Albus Dumbledore. When we began dating in his 6th year, I realized that his life was never going to be complete until he defeated Voldemort. He broke up with me because he didn't want to see another loved one die because of him. Defeating Voldemort was the mission accidentally chosen for him at birth, and one that he chose to follow through. And that was how he died, completing the mission that he devoted his short life to.

Harry James Potter had many names. The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, the Potter boy and occasionally, James's son, a name he wore with pride. He will be remembered for surviving the Avada Kedavra Curse, defeating the Heir of Slytherin, becoming Gryffindor's youngest seeker, winning the Triwizard Cup as an underage competitor, dueling in the Department of Mysteries, and killing the Dark Lord. But I will also remember him playing Quidditch in the back yard, dueling with a joke wand, and desperately trying to make his hair stay flat. Harry never had a chance to feel normal; he wouldn't want to be remembered for his star status. It was Harry's heart that made his life so special and he will be greatly missed by all of us." Ginny finally let the tears course down her cheeks and she pressed a kiss to the coffin lid. She stumbled off the platform and into her mother's arms, where she sobbed through the rest of the ceremony. Her hands found her stomach where she hid the last of the Potter line.


	2. The End of the Rain

Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and surveyed the knives as they began to slice potatoes in the sink. Slowly stirring the gravy, she glanced over at her daughter sprawled on the window seat. Ginny's face was pale and withdrawn as she stared at the droplets of rain running down window pane, her breath lightly fogging up the glass. Suddenly she stiffened, her face flushing.

"Mum, I think…it's coming!" she panted. Molly Weasley dropped the pan of gravy on the floor and rushed over to Ginny.

"Stay calm dear, it's all right," she soothed, smoothing a sympathetic hand over Ginny's hair. "Can you still apparate?" Ginny nodded and, gripping each others hands, the two women disappeared with a crack.

They materialized in a busy lobby, where Molly quickly dragged her daughter over to a desk where a woman slouched, calmly drumming her fingernails on the wood.

"Can we please see a healer?" The woman looked up in surprise at the sweating woman in front of her. She stared at Ginny's face in slight confusion, but then her eyes suddenly widened.

"Are you…"

"Look, it doesn't matter who she is! My daughter is in labor and needs to see a healer!" snapped Mrs. Weasley. The woman shut her mouth and almost instantly a healer came rushing around the corner, pushing a wheelchair in front of her. Briskly, she ushered Ginny into the chair, and off they sped with Mrs. Weasley jogging behind.

By the time she reached the bed, Ginny was panting heavily. She gasped as contractions seized her body, her nostrils flared in fear. Mrs. Weasley grasped her hand. "It's okay, dear. I gave birth 7 times and I'm still standing." Ginny smiled weakly and gripped her mother's hand harder.

The minute hand slowly inched around the clock as the hour hand crawled towards the twelve. As the clock chimed seven in the morning, Ginny screamed one last time and the healer cried "It's a girl!" Ginny leaned back on the sweaty pillows and clutched the screaming bundle as her daughter was handed to her. Slowly, the baby opened its eyes to reveal shining green orbs. The healer, busily filling out a birth certificate asked "What names should I put for the parents?"

Ginny glanced at her mother, who nodded. She took a deep breath. "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley".

The healer nearly dislocated her jaw. Mrs. Weasley grimaced testily. "Just sign the certificate, please!" The healer signed her name with a flourish, commenting "I didn't hear an announcement about Harry Potter's girlfriend expecting."

A look of panic crossed Mrs. Weasley's face. She drew her wand from the pocket of her dress and muttered "Obliviate". Instantly, the healer's face went slack and her eyes unfocused. She thrust the certificate into Mrs. Weasley's hand with a "Congratulations on your baby son, Mr. Woods" and stumbled from the room. Ginny turned to her mother with a worried expression.

"Is that what we are going to have to deal with from now on?"

"No," said Mrs. Weasley firmly. "Ginny, do you understand the chaos you will cause if you announce that you have had Harry Potter's baby? The ones who believe you will try to make her as famous as her father. Harry lived an anonymous life until he was eleven. I don't think he would mind if his child had the same."

Ginny tenderly examined her daughter. "I think you are right." She paused. "Mum, can you send a letter to Hogwarts registering Lily Hermione Weasley?"

Molly frowned in confusion. "Weasley?"

Ginny wrote "Lily Hermione Potter" on the birth certificate. "Yes, Weasley".

Mrs. Weasley sighed and pulled back the curtains. Both women flung their arms over their eyes as brilliant sunshine filled the room. They gaped at each other. "It's stopped raining for the first time since…" Ginny trailed off, stroking the fuzzy hair on Lily's head. "Welcome to the world, my darling."

"A bar of Cadbury chocolate please," said a small, flame-haired girl as she handed the money over the counter. The man behind her eyed the coins as they were scooped up in the shopkeeper's stubby fingers. The girl turned away with a grin, the chocolate clutched in her own nimble hands. As they turned out of the shop, the man leaned down and murmured in the girl's ear.

"I'm still amazed that you know how to use that muggle money. Such strange shapes!"

The girl grinned. "Uncle Charlie, it isn't that hard. Besides, I have to know how to use this money since Mum won't let me go to the magical shops."

Charlie Weasley smiled at the girl's frown and ruffled her hair. "Lily, your mother has her reasons for being so protective."

"But I'm not a baby! I'm five; I can take care of myself." Charlie had to stifle a laugh at his niece's indignant face, so reminiscent of her mother when she was young. Growing up with six older brothers, Ginny insisted on being included on all their adventures but ran to her mother when things went wrong. But Lily wouldn't dream of seeking shelter from Ginny. Instead her mother seemed to be the dependent one; Lily was her one source of joy and worry.

The lopsided roof of the Burrow was just visible over the tops of the tall hedges when another person came around the corner of the lane. Lily tugged on Charlie's sleeve as she spotted the man's long purple cloak. Charlie inspected the wizard, and realized that he recognized him. "Daedalus, have you been talking to Dad?" He walked forward hand extended, forgetting the little red-head at his side.

"Yes, at least I talked at your father. He's still refusing to come out of retirement," Daedalus Diggle sighed and spotted the small figure staring at him with curious green eyes. "Oh ho, is this one of yours Charlie?"

Charlie instantly kicked himself for forgetting his sister's orders. "Er, no. Daedalus, we've got to be going. Great to see you." He grabbed Lily's hand and tried to move past Diggle, but the man stood firm, looking nosily at the girl. "Who's your daddy?"

Lily stopped, trying to remember the name she had once heard in a whispered conversation a few months ago. "Harry Potter!" she chirped innocently. Charlie froze. How on Earth did she know? Horrified, he saw Diggle's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

Thinking desperately, Charlie plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand. "Obliviate!" Daedalus's face instantly went slack. He looked inquisitively at the girl's surprised expression. "Do I know you?"

"No, you don't" snapped Charlie, scooping the girl up and hurrying off down the lane, leaving Daedalus Diggle staring after them in confusion.

"Uncle Charlie, what just happened?" Lily's eyes were worried at his expression.

"It's okay, sweetie. Your mum will explain it when we get home." Charlie turned into the driveway of the Burrow, setting the girl down on the doorstep and rapping on the door. Ginny opened the door and stared in surprise at her panting brother.

"Charlie, what happened?"

"We met Daedalus Diggle on the road and Lily told him who her daddy was." Ginny's reaction was instantaneous. Her face paled to the color of a sheet and she urgently grabbed up her daughter and pushed her brother through the door, shutting it behind her.

"He knows?" she whispered. Charlie shook his head.

"I obliviated him."

"Mummy," piped up Lily "why was Uncle Charlie so scared?"

Ginny signed heavily. "Sweetie, there is something that I have kept from you for far too long."

"Is this what you were whispering about with Granny last week?" enquired her daughter.

"Yes, is that how you heard…H-Harry's name?"

Lily nodded. Ginny set her down on the couch, and hurried upstairs. Lily perched on the edge of the couch, tapping her feet against the side. Soon the groan of the stairs announced her mother's arrival, as Ginny materialized in the living room clutching something in her hands. Pulling Lily onto her lap, Ginny held out the photo frame for her daughter to see. Lily peered into the picture, and saw her mother's big brown eyes smiling back at her. Standing, with his arm draped around her shoulders, was a man with a mop of messy black hair and sparkling green eyes. The man next to him, furtively glancing at the camera, had bright red Weasley hair and freckles, but she couldn't place him. Lily tapped the red-haired man. "Is that Uncle Ron?" Ginny nodded slowly. Lily's finger shifted to the girl who was resting her head against Ron's shoulder. Ginny chuckled sadly.

"That is Hermione Granger. She went to school with Uncle Ron…and your father."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Harry," Ginny tightened her grip on the girl in her lap. "How much do you remember from what we have told you?"

"My father died before I was born. Uncle Ron and Hermione, who went to school with him, died too…" pausing for a moment, Lily looked up at her mother's pale face. "Mummy, why did Harry die?"

Ginny sighed. "Lily, I have to tell you a story I should have told you long ago."


	3. Return to Hogwarts

"Aaaand with a beautiful dive Lily wins the Quidditch World Cup!"

Fred and George beamed at their niece as she soared around the paddock, fist raised high. Giggling, Lily landed at their feet.

"I can't wait until I can play Quidditch for Gryffindor!"

"Ah," said Fred, putting on a condescending expression, "patience, Lily flower. You can't try out for Quidditch until second year. Well, your father was an exception."

Lily laughed. "I doubt I could beat out Troy anyway. The England team would probably murder me!"

"Yeah, but Stephanie Troy only has one more year. Second year you'll make the team with a 10 second trial!"

Lily grinned cockily at her uncles. "10 seconds is a bit too long don't you think?" She pushed off from the ground, soaring over the trees. Ginny watched her from the kitchen window.

"I had hoped," she called to her mother, "that Lily would be the first Weasley after Percy to refuse to get on a broom."

Molly shook her head. "Ginny, she's got the thickest Quidditch blood short of being related to Viktor Krum. I was amazed that Fred and George waited so long to put her on a broom."

Ginny chuckled. "You call six years a long time? I think I was eight before I touched a broom."

"That was the first time I forgot to lock you in the house." Molly glimpsed another object soaring through the sky. "Ginny dear, I think we have a letter."

Ginny was out the door in a flash. "Lily, get down here!"

"Why?" called Lily cheekily.

"Because a Hogwarts owl is headed straight for our window." Within a second, her daughter had hit the ground, splattering her mother in mud. "Lily!"

"What?" asked Lily innocently, smirking at her mother. "I didn't jump from my broom this time." Laughing as Ginny tried to fight a smile, she rushed into the kitchen to find a handsome tawny owl sitting on the window sill. Snatching the envelope tied to its leg, she tore open the heavy parchment.

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on September 1__st__. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need for your first year._

_Sincerely,_

_Ernie Macmillan,_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Lily scanned the paper several more times. She looked up. "Mum, why did they call me Ms. Weasley?"

Her mother sighed. "That's the name that I registered you as when you were born."

"Wouldn't Hogwarts think that was a bit odd that I didn't carry my father's name?"

"Honey, Hogwarts doesn't know who your daddy is."

Laughter reverberated around the streamer-filled kitchen as the entire Weasley family gathered at the Burrow. A banner that read **Good Luck at Hogwarts! **hung from the ceiling and underneath it Lily perched on the table, listening to Uncle Bill describe an Egyptian tomb. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley swept down on Lily, wrapping her in a large hug.

"Our first grandchild to go to Hogwarts!"

Bill grinned at his mother. "Just a couple more years Mum, and Jacques will be joining her." He fondly ruffled his son's blond hair. He noticed his mother searching the pockets of her apron for her wand and gently pulled it out of her hair.

"Oh, thank you Bill. _Sonorous. _OKAY EVERYBODY, AS OUR FINAL GIFT BEFORE LILY BECOMES THE FIRST WEASLEY TO GO TO HOGWARTS IN ELEVEN YEARS, WHY DON'T WE ALL GATHER AROUND THE TABLE AND GIVE HER SOME ADVICE."

With a crash, Fred and George skidded into place on either side of their niece. "Now, Lily flower, we've got loads to tell you." George chuckled. His mother rolled her eyes.

"_Constructive_ advice, you two!"

Fred grinned slyly at his twin. "Well George, I don't think we have anything to say here!" Molly Weasley smiled in satisfaction. Fred leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear. "We'll send you a _really_ long letter". Both twins tweaked her on the nose and headed off towards the Butterbeer.

Lily slid off the table and wove through the mass of people and furniture. Spotting Ginny, she pushed her way towards her.

"Mum, can we go upstairs for a second?"

Ginny gave her a slightly inquisitive look, and followed her out of the kitchen. Lily led her upstairs, but paused on the landing. Turning around to face Ginny she said "Mum, I'm going to tell them my real name at school."

Ginny sighed and nodded her head. "There was no way we could have kept it a secret any longer. You must be prepared for the chaos this will cause."

Lily's lips twitched. "Do you remember Daedalus Diggle?" Giggling, both girls turned down the stairs –only to be stopped short by a group of grandkids doing handstands in the hallway. Scooping up two identical imps, she grinned at them. "Aiden, Nuri, has Uncle Charlie given you two flying lessons yet?"

Nuri wrinkled her nose. "Daddy says that we can't have brooms until we are 5." Despite her lisp, her tone was indignant. Her brother Aiden pulled a face.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we?" Adjusting the twins, she waded back into kitchen.

_C'mon, you can do this. For goodness sake, you're a witch; the wall isn't going to bite. _Lily stared at the offending brick, gripping the handle of her cart until her knuckles went white. A pair of hands covered hers and she looked up into her mother's encouraging eyes.

"Let's take it at a run, shall we?"

Adjusting their hands, so they were shoulder to shoulder, mother and daughter sprinted at the barrier. Lily, who had closed her eyes, opened them and gasped. Before her lay a scarlet steam engine, sending a hazy cloud over the bustling students. Dazedly, she stared at it for a second, then all the adrenaline came flooding back. Wrapping her mother in a tight hug, she whispered "Bye Mum, I'll write you lots!" and took off for the train. She didn't notice Ginny hastily wiping her eyes.

The train gave one final farewell blast, and the wheels slowly began to move. Hanging out of her compartment window, Lily frantically waved at the family that had turned out in full force to see her off. She didn't sit down until the train had rounded the corner and her mother's face was out of sight.

Flopping back in her seat with a sigh, Lily stared out the window as they moved deeper and deeper into the countryside. The sound of the door sliding open made her turn, only to be engulfed by a mass of blonde hair. "Cheyenne! You made it!"

"Yeah, it took Daddy a loooong time to convince Momma that it was a tradition to ride the train. She was a bit skeptical; they don't take a train to the Salem Academy. God, I'm glad I'm not going to an American school, taking the train is so much more fun!"

"Did your mum try to convince you that a Yank school would be better then, eh?"

"_Totally_, but I convinced her than since we lived in Britain for goodness sake, then a British school would be better."

"Seems like some of your American cousins passed on the mannerisms though" Lily teased.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" Cheyenne giggled.

A knock at the compartment door stopped their conversation, but it was only the lunch trolley, pushed by an oddly-dressed house elf. "Any snacks for the young misses?"

As she paid for a pumpkin pasty and Cheyenne stacked up her chocolate frogs, Lily looked at the elf curiously. "I thought that house elves only worked in the kitchens."

The elf turned his luminescent eyes on her. "We do miss, but since Dobby is getting paid I get some more freedom than the others! I've got more compartments to see to, so have a good term." He trundled off with his cart, then stopped abruptly. "Miss, is you being a Wheezy?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you related to Fred and George Wheezy?"

"Oh, Weasley! Yes, Fred and George are my uncles, why?"

"Then you be knowing…" A voice rung out down the train. "Oi, elf! Hurry up with those Every Flavor Beans, will you?"

The elf's elated expression slid off his face. Bowing quickly to the girls he said "Miss is always welcome to visit Dobby in the kitchens." With a heave, he and the trolley were off.

"I wonder how he knew Fred and George," mused Lily, sinking back into her seat.

"We can find out by visiting him in the kitchens," suggested Cheyenne. "Did they tell you how to find it?"

Lily rummaged around in her trunk and pulled out a book. _The 100 Most Boring Hogwarts Rules. _She held it up. "They wrote me a top secret manual."

Cheyenne chuckled. "You have an awesome family." She cocked her head. "I think we are slowing down."

Soon enough, the train ground to a halt and the sound of laughing students filled the corridors. Lily looked at her friend. "Well, this is it!"

They clambered out of the train, looking around confusedly for help. Suddenly they heard a rasping shout, "Firs' Years! This way!" Lily looked towards the voice and immediately recognized the looming figure.

"Hagrid!"

The man raised his shaggy eyebrows. "How do you know who I am?" Raising his lantern higher, he scrutinized the girl. "Are ye a Weasley?" Looking around at all the confused faces staring up at him, he glanced up at the grey sky and glanced back to Lily. "Let's get to the castle firs'."

The group scrambled down to a beach, where small boats were moored. Lily and Cheyenne ended up at the back of the crowd and had to jump in a boat just as it took off. Readjusting her hat on her head, Lily turned to look across the lake and her jaw dropped. Hogwarts shone like a beacon against the inky black sky. Lily crossed her fingers in her lap. _Somehow I know everything will be different tonight. No one here knows who I really am. So why do I already feel at home?_


	4. The Potter Girl

Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry surveyed the chattering hall before her. She shifted slightly in her seat, uncomfortable in Dumbledore's winged chair, though she had occupied it for the past 11 years. The doors swung open and in came Hagrid, leading a nervous line of first-years. Professor McGonagall grinned at a flash of red hair. _The first Weasley to return to Hogwarts; it's been quiet without them. It must be Bill and Fleur's first born, though I'm surprised she isn't blonde. _

The deputy headmaster, Professor McMillan placed the battered sorting hat on a stool and unfurled a scroll of parchment. Minerva interestedly observed the first years, and caught the eye of the red-headed girl. Her breath caught in her throat; she had seen those exact green eyes twice before_. How funny, the last red head with those green eyes was Lily Evans – oh my god, give the girl black hair and glasses and she would be… _It couldn't be, but as the girl drew closer to the table, the clearer Harry Potter stared back at his old Head of House. She looked at the other teachers, but the few who had known the boy showed no sign of recognition.

"Susannah Aberforth" jerked her attention back to the sorting hat. McGonagall settled herself back in her seat. Harry Potter had been dead for 12 years. She probably didn't even remember what he looked like. As Cheyenne Harris was made the first Gryffindor, she chuckled at the applause from the Gryffindor table, which seemed to be more rambunctious than usual. The blonde girl climbed off the stool, winked at the mysterious green-eyed girl, and flung herself onto a Gryffindor bench. Looking upwards, Minerva examined the ceiling. The first day of school was often crowned by rolling thunder, but the skies were a perfect shade of ink, studded with diamond stars.

When "Perkins, Thomas" was made a Hufflepuff, her eyes flicked back to the girl. But Professor McMillan proceeded straight on to "Quimby, William". The girl's face showed no surprise, but Minerva noticed she shifted slightly back into the shadows.

Finally, Professor McMillan reached the end of his list and called "Weasley, Lily". The red head stepped out of the shadows, and perched on the stool, amidst a fit of coughing as Hagrid choked on his pumpkin juice. As if the hat had been waiting for Hagrid's outburst to subside, as soon as the spluttering ceased it shouted out "Gryffindor!" McGonagall thoughtfully watched the red hair swing past and noticed Flitwick and Hagrid doing the same. They looked at each other. Lily?

"I'm still amazed that my mother managed to register me without telling them the names of my parents." Lily mused as she and Cheyenne left the dormitory the next morning.

"Lily, you're Harry Potter's daughter," Lily shot her a look and Cheyenne lowered her voice. "No one but your immediate friends and family knows. Don't you remember my reaction when you told me? Think of the chaos that would have ensued if Ginny had announced to the world that she was the mother of Harry Potter's baby!"

"I don't even want to think about what will happen when I tell the school," muttered Lily. The girls looked behind them and realized no-one was behind them. "I think we went the wrong way."

Five minutes later, Cheyenne burst out of a tapestry into a crowd of fifth-years. She gave them a nervous smile as Lily tumbled out behind her. "Hi, can you tell us how to get to the great hall?" The fifth-years gave them a pitying look and parted to show the students streaming into the hall 10 feet away. Cheyenne turned to Lily. "Am I good, or what?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I am amazed at your brilliance." She plunked herself down at the Gryffindor table and was halfway through a roll before she burst out laughing. "I do remember what happened when I told you! You fell out of the tree, but your shorts caught on a branch."

Cheyenne sniffed. "My mother never figured out how you made me fall out of the tree when you were standing on the ground. I think she still blames you for ripping my brand new shorts."

Lily fell silent, fiddling with her toast. When she caught Cheyenne's inquisitive look, she sighed. "Cheyenne, do you think I could get away with being Lily Weasley for the entire school year?"

Cheyenne looked at her seriously. "I doubt it. People will start asking which Weasley parent has green eyes. You're just lucky that any student who is old enough to know your father's face isn't interested in first years."

Lily's face fell. "I wish I had been able to see his face."

"Lily, you have photographs."

"It's not the same."

Cheyenne put her arm around her sympathetically and looked up. "I can't get over how awesome this ceiling is. I keep looking up and being surprised to see fluffy clouds instead of paint. Oh look, there's the professor with the schedules…Professor Nettleburn?"

Lily took her timetable with a grin and scanned the Monday column. "We have Transfiguration first. Mum says McGonagall still teaches even though she's the headmistress."

"Well, we'd better get a move on. We don't want to be late for our first ever lesson!" exclaimed Cheyenne, pulling her bag from under the table. Lily did the same and they headed out of the Great Hall.

10 minutes later, after taking three wrong turns, they joined the line assembling outside the classroom. Right on cue, Professor McGonagall swept down the corridor and ushered them all inside. She strode to the front of the room and turned to face the class as they slid into the desks. "Good morning, I am Professor McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher and headmistress. Now, Transfiguration is a very challenging subject that requires concentration and hard work. I expect all of you to be able to meet the challenge and will not accept misbehavior in my class. So let's get down to business. When I call your name, please raise your hand and say "present". Kathleen Abbot"

A tall, blonde girl with a Hufflepuff badge on her robes raised her hand and called "present". McGonagall acknowledged her with a nod, and moved on. Lily waited, but again "Lily Potter" was not called. Finally, she heard "Lily Weasley."

"It's Lily Potter, Professor." The classroom went deathly quiet, and everyone turned to stare at her. Lily went red, but still held her hand shakily in the air. Professor McGonagall gave her a piercing look.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Potter."


	5. The Secret's Out

"Why didn't you inform the Order that Harry Potter had a child?" Headmistress McGonagall shot at Ginny as they sat in her office.

Ginny bit her lip; being interrogated by her former teacher terrified her. "I wanted to protect her."

"Keeping it a secret from the general public was a good idea, but from the Order, from Hogwarts? We might have been able to come up with a way to avoid what Lily is going to have to go through now."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It seemed good to keep her hidden at the time, rather like Harry was as a child."

"That was completely different! Harry was kept under close surveillance and _we knew where he was_. The wizarding world knew he existed, but since he was in the muggle world they probably thought there was no point in trying to find her."

"The choices I made 11 years ago may now seem unwise. But I made them 11 years ago, and I believed I was doing the best for my daughter's safety. That's all I care about."

Minerva sighed. "I guess we'll just have to look out for her, and make sure she doesn't become overwhelmed. Unless you want to draw attention to yourself I wouldn't recommend going to see her now."

"You're probably right. After all, I saw her yesterday. I just hope she manages to have a happy first year. The press is going to have a field day when this leaks out."

"They won't be allowed inside the grounds. You can decide what statement you want to make." the older woman assured her.

Ginny gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

"You may call me Minerva, Ginny."

"Thank you Minerva."

Ginny had her hand on the doorknob when Minerva called "Intriguing name choice. Did you know Lily Evans had red hair?"

Emerging from the headmistress's office, Ginny strode down the hallway she had traveled so many times before. As she reached the top of the marble staircase, she suddenly turned and headed back down another corridor. Drawing back a faded curtain to reveal a secluded stairwell, Ginny suddenly remembered when Ron and Harry had caught her making out with Dean in this very spot. The emotions of the situation came flooding back: the anger at her brother's immaturity and the embarrassment at being caught by Harry. _Harry. _Being here threatened to crumble the walls she had built to shut out the tragedies of her teenage years. What she wouldn't give for the last 15 years to disappear and to be racing down bustling corridors to class, dreaming of lying in the grass by the lake. Now the corridors were empty, all the students were sequestered in the classrooms. _Lily is growing up in an entirely different world. Only the adults bear the scars of the chaos. _

"Password please?" Ginny's train of thought was broken as she realized her feet had carried her to the Gryffindor Portrait Hole. She stared at the Fat Lady, struggling to reassemble her thoughts.

"I was looking for my daughter, but she's probably still in class."

"You're Ginny Weasley aren't you? Your daughter caused quite the uproar yesterday. I must admit, I was very impressed at how you kept her a secret. There used to be no secret that Hogwarts didn't know…"

Ginny was distracted by the thunderous rumble of voices and feet coming towards the portrait hole. Suddenly feeling out of place, she hurried off in the opposite direction. Rounding the corner, she leaned against the wall, listening to the cluster of voices debate with the fat lady about the new password. An involuntary tear slipped down her cheek. _I hadn't realized how much I missed it. _Regaining her senses, she furiously wiped at her cheeks.

The noise died down as all the students moved into the common room. Ginny looked around the corner to see two small girls scrambling back out of the portrait hole. Walking up to them, she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, have you seen Lily Weasley…I mean, Lily Potter?" The girls looked at her curiously, and shrugged.

"I haven't seen her around much…why are you looking for her?"

Ginny hesitated. "I'm her mother."

The girls' eyes grew round as saucers. "_You _dated Harry Potter? Oh my god!"

"What?" Ginny whipped around and saw the crowd emerging from the portrait hole.

"Do you know where Lily is?" asked an eager-looking girl.

"Why did you keep Lily a secret?" prodded a burly 6th year boy.

Ginny was starting to panic when she saw Cheyenne thrashing her way towards her.

"Hi Ms. Weasley! You'd better get a move on…Lily's probably hiding somewhere."

Ginny needed no other advice. She turned on her heel and raced down the corridor. A couple people tried to follow, but Ginny rounded the corner and threw herself into a nearby broom closet. She flopped down on a box, and leaned her head against a mop.

"Mum?"

Ginny whipped around, muttering "Lumos". The narrow beam hit Lily in the eyes, and she shielded her face.

"Mum!"

"Oh, sorry Lily."

"_What are you doing here?_" Realizing they had spoken at the same time, they laughed.

"I was trying to find you," said Ginny. "Why are _you _in the closet?"

Lily huffed, tugging at her hair. "Let's say things have been a little…chaotic ever since I told McGonagall…and my transfiguration class, what my real name was."

Ginny mimicked her daughter's gesture, tangling her already ruffled hair. "Well, we knew this was going to happen sometime."

"I'm not sure if I really thought about the consequences."

Ginny smiled wryly. "I certainly thought about them when you were born. But 11 years of secrecy doesn't seem to be protecting us now."

Lily was silent, staring at the crack of light slanting between the closet doors. Her forehead creased in concern. "Mum?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Today in Defense Against the Dark Arts the professor called me up to demonstrate the spell. For some reason, he thought I would be able to do it even though I had learned it five minutes ago…I was standing there in front of the class and I was wondering…are people going to expect things from me because I have a famous father?"

Ginny sighed. "Harry certainly had many talents. It's not surprising people are trying to see if you take after him."

"But it's not as if I ever knew him!" Lily burst out. "How am I bloody supposed to take after him if he died before I was born?" She winced, waiting for her mother to scold her for using bad language. But instead she looked up and saw the crack of light sparkling in Ginny's tear-filled eyes.

"Lily, in our world blood is one of the most important things we can possess. Harry survived past infancy because his mother's love flowed through his veins. One of Voldemort's returning triumphs was being able to capture some of this blood and give himself the same protection destroyed him 14 years previously. Blood isn't everything, but don't ever think your father died without giving you something." Ginny wiped her eyes and stood up. Slowly pushing open the door, she cocked her head. "I think we can head out now."

Lily stumbled to her feet, dabbing at her own wet eyes. "Thanks Mum." Ginny hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"Now, I want you to remember this," Ginny put her hands on Lily's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I can't predict how your year's going to go, but don't let your father's fame become _your_ identity. Discover who you are, and make people remember you, not your father." Lily nodded. Wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders, Ginny led her down the hall to the marble staircase. "Oh, and write to me as often as you can. I think you are going to have a fun year."

Mother and daughter hugged one last time, then Ginny turned and ran down the stairs. Lily watched her pull open the great wooden doors and disappear. She smiled and headed down the stairs towards the Great Hall. As she walked through the door, heads turned to stare and people began to whisper and point. Ignoring them, Lily strode confidently up to the Gryffindor table and plunked herself down next to Cheyenne. Her friend watched her interestedly. "That was pretty cool. You acted like they didn't even exist."

Lily calmly served herself shepherd's pie. "My mum gives good advice."


	6. Reporting Home

_Dear Mum,_

_I cannot believe I have been at Hogwarts for an entire month! The craziness has started to die down, as people realize that I know about as much about my father as they do (or maybe they got the message when I threw my Transfiguration book at a seventh year). Joke Mum! I still feel a little pressured in class, but I think Professor Flitwick gave up once I turned my match into a pin instead of a needle (for goodness sake, does it really matter?) I did do the charm correctly next class, so I don't think I am failing yet! _

_Cheyenne is also enjoying herself. Right now, she is writing a letter to her mother describing how old-fashioned and English the dormitories are. This will either result in Cheyenne being hastily withdrawn from Hogwarts, or we will get a hilariously hysterical letter within 24 hours. I think Cheyenne is enjoying the dual nationalities thing a little too much for her own good…_

_How is everybody at home? Has Uncle Charlie left to visit that dragon colony in Norway yet? I can't wait to hear about it at Christmas. Now that I think about it, I probably should have addressed this to Granny as well, considering she will probably be reading over your shoulder. I can't put her name at the top without it looking silly, so hello Granny! I didn't forget you! _

_Everyone is talking really excitedly about the Halloween feast, though I heard a spooky story from a Ravenclaw during Herbology. Did a troll get into the castle while you were at school…_

Lily laid down her quill and looked over at Cheyenne whose pen was scattering blue ink in all directions as she signed her letter with a triumphant flourish. Blowing on the letter, Cheyenne sat back and closed her eyes.

"Worrying my mother is very tiring."

Lily chuckled. Worrying her mother came easily, probably due to Ginny's long list of fears. She wondered what Ginny had been like before Lily had been born…

…_Flying lessons started two weeks ago. I was the first person to get my broom off the ground! Madame Hooch said she was impressed at my flying skills, but when I asked if the team was open to first-years she said that my father was a special case and I shouldn't ask for preferential treatment. I got the feeling I shouldn't ask anything more after that. _

_Cheyenne and I have been spending a lot of our free time exploring the castle. It is enormous! Though I guess you already knew that! Tomorrow we are going to have a good look around the grounds. The Forbidden Forest looks rather interesting. _

_Lots of love,_

_Lily_

_P.S. I bet the look on your face when you read that last sentence was priceless. _

Ginny put the letter down on the table with a soft chuckle. Molly Weasley straightened up and resumed stirring the soup.

"She knows you well."

Ginny adjusted her long ponytail. "I can't help but worry about her. She's my life."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Considering you still live at home, missy, I wouldn't say that!"

Ginny stood up and folded the letter into her pocket. "I've been thinking about that. You and Dad had as much a role in raising Lily as I did. Maybe now that she has gone away to school, I should try to become more independent. I could find a flat that's near work."

"Don't be silly. With your brothers all off in different places, I need someone at home to keep me company. Besides, when Charlie leaves next week, Rachel and the twins are coming to stay with us. Two pairs of eyes aren't enough to watch those two rascals." Molly paused, examining her daughter. "You do need to get out more. Contact someone from Hogwarts, go to a club or something. You've spent the last eleven years raising Lily, and now that she's at school you deserve some time for yourself." Seeing her daughter's slightly skeptical look, Molly added softly, "Twelve years is a long time to mourn."

Ginny's gaze shot from the window to her mother's face. The vehement denial on the tip of her tongue vanished under Molly's knowing gaze. She sank back into her chair and ran her hands over her face. Forgetting the bubbling soup, Molly joined her.

"I remember the day that we saw Ron and Harry off on the train for their first year at Hogwarts. You nearly climbed on the train with them, you were so eager to go. By the time you were fifteen, I was hearing stories from Fred and George about your signature Bat Bogey Hex! You were such a brave girl, standing up to your brothers' jokes, running off to the Department of Mysteries, joining the DA. But you won't tell Lily any stories about your teenage years. I'm just worried that you will forget them as well."

"Sometimes I do want to forget them!" Ginny burst out. Every time something good happened, or even something bad, Harry, Ron and Hermione were always around. I miss telling secrets with Hermione and being exasperated by Ron. But most of all I miss…I miss Harry. He was rash, moody, clueless, but I loved him even when I was eleven." Molly took her daughter's hand and squeezed it. Ginny whispered, "and I never stopped."

Suddenly the tears began to flow. "I feel so ashamed of myself. I was only seventeen when he died, but somehow I can't move on. I knew he wouldn't stop until Voldemort was finished, but that only made me love him more!"

As Ginny paused with a sob, her mother reached over and pulled her into a hug. Ginny rested her head against Molly's shoulder and sighed. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

"No you're not. No one who loves their child as much as you do is pathetic. But you will never be able to let go if you push the past away." Molly turned Ginny's shoulders so they were face to face. "We lived through a dark time Ginny, but it is the job of the survivors to make sure the stories, not matter how painful, aren't forgotten. Do it for Harry. Do it for Ron and Hermione. Show Harry how much you loved him by keeping his memory alive. Show us all the Ginny we love and miss."

Ginny nodded, wiping her eyes. "Thank you Mum. Thank you for everything."

Molly smiled affectionately at her only daughter. Then she sniffed the air and a look of horror crossed her face. "The soup!" She hastily jumped up and pulled the pot off the stove. Looking at the burned and congealed mass in the pan, she wrinkled her nose. She glanced over at Ginny, who hastily repressed a smile. "Do you remember when Percy came to visit with Rufus Scrimgeour? You, Fred, and George attacked him with mashed parsnips!"

Ginny burst out laughing. Soon her mother joined in. Neither of them heard the knock on the door, or noticed it swing open.

Arthur Weasley stood in the doorway, watching in amazement as his daughter clung to the table for support as she shrieked with mirth. _Ginny? Ginny's laughing! _His tired face spilt into a huge smile.

"Is there really a Giant Squid at the bottom of the lake?" Cheyenne asked Lily as they strode out of the front doors.

"I thought Uncle Fred and Uncle George were joking, but then Uncle Bill backed them up and he doesn't normally lie. But I think it rarely appears at the surface when it is cold," Lily replied, tightening her scarlet and gold scarf around her neck.

"I hadn't imagined that Hogwarts would be so cold! It's only November and already I'm freezing."

"Walk faster, it will warm you up."

"I've had enough speed walking between classes, thank you very much!" Cheyenne gave a fake sniff and folded her arms. Suddenly, she sprinted off, leaving Lily to chase after her.

"Cheyenne, wait for me!" Lily collapsed next to her friend next to the pumpkin patch. "What was all that about not wanting to walk fast, eh?"

Cheyenne gave her a sly grin. "I said I didn't want to _walk_ faster…I didn't say anything about running!"

"Another step and you two would have been in me pumpkins." Lily and Cheyenne whipped around to see an enormous figure looming over them.

"Oh, hi Hagrid. We were just coming to see you."

Hagrid looked at Lily inquisitively, then comprehension dawned on his face. "Yer Lily Potter!"

Lily nodded. Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode from unasked questions, but he just said "Why don' cher come in and have a cuppa tea?"

"Yes, please," interjected Cheyenne. Hagrid looked at her in surprise, then shrugged and led them into the hut.

"So how on Earth did no one know who you were then?"

A few weeks ago, Lily would have been surprised at his directness. Now she just sighed. "I'm not really sure. I've been hidden my entire life, I guess. I never registered that something was wrong."

Hagrid raised his bushy eyebrows at her. "That took some nerve for yer mum to hide yer away so long."

Lily stiffened slightly. "She was just trying to protect me."

Hagrid blushed. "Now don't yer go thinking I am criticizing Ginny Weasley. One of the bravest girls I have ever met."

Lily grinned into her bucket of tea. Then a crease formed in her forehead. "She's not so brave now."

Hagrid nodded wisely. "She's worried about yer. Ginny's been through a lot. I'm not surprised she hasn' completely recovered."

"That's part of the reason I came to see you today," Lily said as she pushed her tea towards the center of the table. She gave Hagrid a penetrating look. "You knew my dad."

Hagrid paled. "That I did."

"My mum told me about my dad when I was five. But she only told me the basics." Lily tentatively reached across the table and laid her hand over Hagrid's. "I was hoping you could help me fill in some of the gaps. I don't think my mum is ready to tell me all the stories yet."

Hagrid gazed out the window, cradling his bucket of tea. He turned back to Lily, his beetle-black eyes shining. "Let's start from the beginning. It was October 31st, 1981…"


End file.
